Switched Beyond The Heart's Repair
by Conan Sama
Summary: Why is Ed here infront of me? And all grown up? Why is he crying? Where are my baby boys? Edward performs a transmutation trying to show Al something he did earlier that day. One step wrong and everything's messed up. He's back in the past, his mother's shocked expression staring back at him.
1. Prologue

I drew on the ground, a transmutation circle with chalk. I was excited. I wanted to attempt to create something so detailed. A small building that was.

Like a dollhouse, I could give it to Winry. I clapped my hands together like a prayer and placed em on the ground. A light blue spark of energy surrounded the circle and boom a dollhouse. The detail was incredible.

It was a mansion, red jewels like lights, pillars holding up the roof on the balcony. It was beautiful. I take the dollhouse off the ground and run to Alphonse.

"Alphonse look, I made a mini house!!" Al's amour clanked as he turned around. Somehow the amour seemed to brighten up. I never questioned it. "Aww, it's so tiny!! How'd you do it? Are you gonna keep it?" I chuckled. "Keep the questions to a minimum. I'll show you how I made it later. It did take a bit of energy out of me. I might give it to Winry." I say as I throw myself into the chair right next to Al. Al nods a bit.

"Hey Al? Do you think you could get me a cup of ice cold water? I'm a little drained." I yawned. "Of course brother."

He walked over to the sink grabbed the cup and filled the cup with water. He then walked over to the fridge and put the ice in. I couldn't help, but cringe at the way he put ice in after the water. He walks over to me and hands me the cup.

I chug the water in less than a minute put the cup down and sigh. "Al, why do you put ice in after you fill the cup with water?" Al looked as confused as a suit of amour could look. "Isn't that how you're supposed to Do it?" He asked innocently, I laughed. "No Al, you put the ice in first idiot." "Hey, I'm not an idiot, you are!!" He yelled. "Yeah? What for?" I retorted. Al seemed to freeze in place before quietly answering. "It's nothing, I'm sorry." I pat his amour softly and smile. "It's okay Al you can tell me. I won't get mad." Al shakes his head.

"So were you gonna show me how you made that house?" "Of course Al, follow me."

We walked down the hallway and into the room I picked up the chalk piece and started to draw. A slight smile formed upon my face.

I was excited to show Alphonse something and quite possibly teach it to him.

A drop the chalk to the floor and clap my hands together. "Ready Alphonse?" "Ready brother." He said from the side watching me carefully.

I place my hands to the ground and a red light surrounded me. Something was wrong something went wrong. I tried to call out to Alphonse, but my voice was caught in my throat.

The last thing I heard before everything went dark was Alphonse screaming my name.

**_Hello it's the author here. I was honestly and still am scared to publish this. I'm afraid it won't get much recognition. If it doesn't get much I won't continue it. Please leave your reviews down below, good or bad. I love reading them._**


	2. Chapter 1

I stared off into the distance as I hung the clothes up to dry. It was a hot and windy day. Nice weather for my boys to play. I could hear their yelling and fighting in the distance. I didn't need to worry. I knew Winry was with them. They always hung out. I wonder if any one of them is gonna marry Winry. I chuckle to myself.

"Al, Ed, Winry I'm going to be making dinner what do y'all want?" I yelled waiting for a response. Soon enough Edwards young voice interrupts Al's. "Stew, we want stew!!" I laugh to myself. "Alright, y'all be home in an hour okay?" No response was heard, but I knew they heard me.

I walk into the house and start to cook. Spacing out as I cooked. Earlier today the boys so eagerly wanted to show me something after dinner. They just seemed so excited I just had to agree. I wonder what it was. As I was grabbing the bowls and filling them up with stew Winry, Al and Ed came in. They looked hot and sweaty. "Y'all kids go wash your hands and face while I serve y'alls food." "Okay!" The yelled in unison as they raced up the stairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After dinner Winry had left back home and I sat down next to the boys while they were drawing with chalk on the ground. I smiled happily as Al and Ed grabbed for the same chalk piece. They started to fight over it. I told them to break it in half and they happily agreed to it.

After about thirty minutes of drawing thru looked at each other all smiley. "What? What is it?" I asked cheerfully.

"We gotta show you something, mummy!" "Okay, go ahead." I smiled. They started drawing on the ground a transmutation circle I hadn't seen before. It was a pretty one though.

They clapped their hands together and placed them on the ground. A red light surrounded them. And suddenly they were gone. Replaced by a girl in red, her hair braided back. Laid face down, unconscious.

"Where are my boys? Where did they go?" I said in a panic. Tears filling my eyes. I grab the girl and move her aside in a slightly harsh way.

She seemed as if she was about to wake up and rolled over. It wasn't a girl. It was a boy who looked awfully similar to Edward. "Al?" He mumbled before opening his eyes. It was Ed, but older? I was shocked. He didn't seem to notice me at first. He was looking around the room. He looked scared. Then he turned to me. His eyes were filled with horror I had never seen before.

I tried to touch him, but he flicked back harshly.

"Mom?" He questioned, his voice shaky and his lip quivering.

He just looked so sad and scared. Like a lost puppy.


	3. Chapter 2

"Al?" I mumbled as the memories of what happened filled my head. I looked around. The place seemed familiar and suddenly it clicked. I was in my old house. I was scared. I heard a slight moving sound to my right and I turned my head. To my horror, she was there. "Mom?" I couldn't help, but ask.

"Edward?" She asked questioningly. I nod my head a bit. I felt like I was gonna cry. Why am I here? Why is she alive? Where's Al?

I back myself into the corner afraid to be near her. I felt sick I wanted to vomit. "Al please help me." I mumbled before tears started streaming down my face.

She seemed to grow worried as I couldn't stop crying. Suddenly she got up and hurriedly walked out the room. I started to feel relieved, but soon I heard a clicking noise indicating the door had been locked. I started to freak out even more. I ran up to the door and tried to open it. No luck there. "Hey let me out!" I yelled, my voice cracking.

I banged on the door for what felt like hours, really It was only a minute. I collapse onto the ground sobbing. "Oh Al, please help me." I'm supposed to be strong, but I couldn't help the fact that I was crying. How was I supposed to get my brothers body back to normal when I'm on the ground crying like a child?

A sudden knock on the door stirs me from my thoughts. I quickly walk backwards towards the corner. Quickly wiping the tears from my face. The door opened slowly revealing Pinako and my mom. Pinako looked shocked and mom looked worried. Tears started streaming down my face again, but I quickly wiped them.

"Edward, is that you?" I was afraid my voice would crack if I spoke up, I just nodded my head. She sighed and headed towards me, I just back myself up further into the corner. She sucks her hand out for me to grab. "I can try to help you get back, just trust me Ed." Hesitantly I take her hand with my left. She looked suspicious, but didn't say anything. I let out a sigh I had been holding in, it was shaky as I had been crying.

She leads me to the living room and we sat down, mom as well. "How did you get here Ed?" Pinako questioned. "I don't, I don't know." "What was the last thing you remember?" I sighed and started to stare at my hands.

"I remember trying to show Al something. During the transmutation something went wrong, the light around me was red not blue. Then everything went dark." They both stared at me for a bit before a look of thought made it's way across mom's face.

"Well, my boys were making something with a transmutation. The same red light surrounded them." Hearing her voice pained me, but I stared back at her anyways. "What were they making?"

"I don't know, but I know what the transmutation circle looks like. I have a picture of it." She said quietly.

"Could you show it to me?"

"Yes, of course."

**_I'm sorry I deleted the other version of this chapter. Honestly it wasn't what I was going for and it sucked. I made this one instead. It's a lot better._**


	4. Chapter 3

I stared down at the picture of the transmutation circle. It was a higher level transmutation circle which no one had been able to complete. It was for time traveling. I was shocked, how could they...we know how to do this? I turned to Pinako trying to avoid Trisha's stare. "They successfully completed the time travel transmutation circle which no one had been able to do." Pinako gasped in shock. I sigh. "I do have the ability to restore everything back to normal." Trisha seemed confused. "How?" "Well I've been working on my transmutation abilities for a while and I've actually done this before. I only went back a day though because I didn't wanna see anything from the past."

I cover my mouth in shock. I hadn't meant to say that. "Ed, what do you mean?" Pinako asked in a stern voice. I back away not noticing the loose floorboard was behind me and I fell back. My metal arm and leg made a loud sound against the wooden floor boards. Pinako's face hardened in recognition. She knew the sounds of automail. "Let me see it, Ed." I shook my head. All the while this was going on Trisha seemed confused. She had no idea what was going on.

After her asking me a couple times she grabs my right arm harshly and picked up the sleeve revealing the arm. Trisha gasped and Pinako's face focused. "Where is the other one?" I point to my left leg and she picked up the pant leg checking it out.

The style it was made seemed all too familiar to her. "Who made this?" I looked down at my now picked up arm sleeve. "Winry." I mumbled. "Explain!" She demanded. I shook my head then nodded. I knew I wasn't going to get out of it. So I explained everything. All the gruesome "adventures", the transmutation, Nina, teacher, my worries, everything.

I had a hard time choking back the tears, but was successful by the end of it. Trisha's face was full of tears whilst Pinako's was of pure shock and horror.

As I had finished I just stared down at my lap unable to face them. "I'm so sorry Edward." Trisha said, running over and engulfing me into a hug. I stiffened. I felt like crying. Her smell was all to familiar. Her warm embrace brought back memories.

The hug lasted for a bit before I pulled away clearing my throat. "Okay let's do this." I grab the chalk piece and start to draw the circle. The transmutation circle was a detailed one. I didn't even know how they...we drew it at such a young age.

I sigh and throw the piece of chalk to the side. I turn to look them in the face before clapping my hands together. "Any last words?" Their faces were ones of pity. I hated it. I wished it would just disappear. Pinako spoke up. "Thank you Edward for being such a strong boy, just grow a bit more for me in the future." I couldn't help, but crack a smile at this and nod. Trisha's turn. "I'm sorry Edward for leaving you at such a young age. You didn't deserve such a cruel fate. I'll try my best to be a better mother. Just please do one favor for me. Be nice to your brother and have a good life." Her face was full of tears and her words shattered my heart. I started to cry. "Oh mom." I collapse onto the ground, my hands making contact with the circle which was now sending me back to the future. "Mom!" I screamed sticking my hand out towards her before everything around me went black once again.


	5. Chapter 4

"Brother wake up." I was shaken awake by Al. I looked at him confused. I could feel the dry tears on my face. I wiped them away quickly. "I'm back?" Al nodded. My voice was hoarse. "How long was I out?" He looked up as if in thought before responding. "Half an hour, I think. Edward where did you go?" My face twisted slightly before I looked down. "The past." My voice cracked and everything went silent.

I knew exactly what Al was thinking. He didn't even have to say anything for me to know. "Was she there?" I nodded in response. "She said she was sorry for not being a good mother." A noise which resembled a sob came from Al and he collapsed onto the ground. "I'm sorry Al. I'm so sorry for being a bad brother." I couldn't help, but say those words. I felt like I wasn't a good enough brother for him.

He pulled me into a hug. "It's okay brother. It's not your fault." I cried. We cried. We cried for hours as I explained what happened and how I wasn't strong for him.

At least I knew that she could never blame us for my mistakes.


End file.
